


Day 19 - Concentrate

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc is trying to work. Nathaniel is trying to stop him from working.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Day 19 - Concentrate

“Marc.”

  
  
The aforementioned writer was trying very hard to ignore the repeated pleas of his boyfriend attempting to get his attention. 

“I’m bored!” Nathaniel whined, pressing his cheek against Marc’s shoulder.

“That’s nice honey,” Marc replied, as nonchalantly as he could muster. He’s come a long way from just folding like a lawn chair whenever his boyfriend requested something. With Nathaniel’s grouching being disregarded, Marc was still concentrating on the laptop on his lap, typing out line after line of text, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nathaniel huffed, although Marc didn’t pay it any mind.

All of his attention suddenly snapped to Nathaniel as he felt a tongue lick his ear. “WHAT THE ACTUAL  _ FUCK _ NATHANIEL?!” There were more voice cracks in that exclamation than Marc would care to admit.

Nathaniel grinned back at Marc’s disturbed glance at him. “You’re paying attention to me now.”

“What the fuck.” Marc repeated, the question coming out as a harsh whisper.

The smile never left the artist’s face, even as his hands went to push the laptop off of Marc’s lap, soon replacing its place. Marc squeaked, face turning red to match his lover’s hair. His hands floundered around, awkwardly trying to find a place to land before Nathaniel gently led them to rest on his hips. 

Marc didn’t get a chance to say anything before Nathaniel was wrapping his legs around Marc’s waist and flipping them over onto the bed (thankfully in the opposite direction of the laptop) so Marc was on top of Nathaniel. The artist smugly smirked at the writer, “See? Isn’t this better than that work?”

Marc huffed, “I was  _ trying _ to concentrate on working, you little devil.”

Nathaniel reached up, wrapping his arms around Marc’s neck, “You love me. That’s why you married me, didn’t you, Mr. Anciel-Kurtzberg?”

Marc looked away, as if that would hide the blush returning to his face.

Nathaniel giggled, pulling Marc closer so their heads were almost touching, “Why don’t you show me that love?”


End file.
